Na Cova dos Leões
by Lili Psique
Summary: Slash. One Shot. Harry Potter divaga sobre a frieza de seu “relacionamento” com Draco Malfoy, e tudo o que ele significa para si.


**Na Cova dos Leões**

**by Lili Psiquê **

**Resumo: **Slash. One Shot. Harry Potter divaga sobre a frieza de seu "relacionamento" com Draco Malfoy, e tudo o que ele significa para si. Presente de Aniversário atrasadíssimo para a Calíope Amphora. Embalada pela música Daniel na Cova dos Leões, do Legião Urbana.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling e sei lá eu quantas mais editoras. Se fosse meu, obviamente, o Harry e o Draco desistiriam dessa história toda de guerra para se pegarem na Sala Precisa.

— **# — # —**

_Amargo._

Harry sabia que aquilo era simplesmente obsessão. Sempre fora assim. Sua obsessão por ele era latente desde quando o conhecera. Sua mente nublava ao cruzar os olhos acinzentados, e qualquer emoção se intensificava diante da sua mera presença, fosse frustração, raiva, impotência ou desejo.

Inimigos desde o primeiro momento, estavam fadados a permanecerem em lados bem distintos e seguirem líderes completamente diferentes. Os anos apenas fizeram com que sua impulsividade grifinória minasse sua já falha racionalidade — fazendo com que ele sempre pré-julgasse Draco Malfoy pela rivalidade pré-estabelecida.

Não que Malfoy fosse um exemplo de boa índole. E _naquele_ momento nada era muito diferente.

Harry não se lembrava bem do primeiro beijo. Sabia que a iniciativa fora sua, no meio de uma discussão. Ou melhor, no meio de uma briga, já que ambos estavam rolando no chão. Sua intenção era apenas calar a boca grande do loiro, e nem ele sabia por que, ao invés de socá-lo, o beijara. O restante foi conseqüência. Tudo o que acontecera e o levara até aquele caminho não lhe trazia arrependimentos. Bom, ao menos nenhum _grande_ arrependimento.

Mas a sua razão sempre gritava que ele não deveria estar ali.

O corpo quente de Malfoy estava apoiado na mesa de uma sala de aula qualquer, com Harry atrás, tomando-o ritmicamente. Mas o sonserino era o dominante, mesmo quando entregue; Draco não faltava em seu controle, e não cedia às tentativas do moreno de tornar o ato histérico.

Potter mordia, rasgava, canalizava a raiva em desejo, buscando arrancar a máscara fria de Malfoy. Mas, se o machucava, era apenas porque assim o outro queria. Mesmo que os gemidos deixassem os lábios finos, e que o êxtase viesse pleno e forte, não havia intimidade. Não havia libertação.

Talvez fosse a pele. O gosto da pele, o gosto da boca. Amargo, salgado. Doce. O cheiro. Marcante, lento. O toque. Leve, forte; cego, tenso.

Ao final o loiro se virou, desencostando o peito da mesa, endireitando o corpo. Sem cruzar olhares, delicadamente empurrou Potter, que ainda segurava o quadril alvo; levantou a camisa, até então pendurada nos braços, arrumando-a em cima do ombro marcado por dentes, sem lhe dar maior atenção. Lançou um feitiço no rosto afogueado, nas pernas molhadas; passou os dedos longos nos fios loiros, para em seguida abotoar a calça e a camisa. Calmamente alisou as marcas das roupas, pegou a capa e a gravata verde e cinza do chão, e saiu da sala soberbo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E Harry ficou para trás, mais uma vez com o pensamento de que aquele intercurso era demais para ambos. E, ironicamente, muito pouco.

_Aquele gosto amargo do teu corpo_

_Ficou na minha boca por mais tempo_

_De amargo então salgado ficou doce,_

_Assim que o teu cheiro forte e lento_

_Fez casa nos meus braços e ainda leve_

_E forte, cego e tenso fez saber_

_Que ainda era muito e muito pouco.  
_

— **# — # —**

_Cego._

— Harry!

— Quê foi, Hermione? — Harry virou a cabeça, distraído.

— Eu é que pergunto. Já é a terceira vez que te chamo. — Sussurrou Hermione. Ambos estudavam na biblioteca. Bom, ela estava estudando, já que Harry não conseguia concentrar-se em nada desde que Malfoy sentou-se numa mesa próxima.

— Desculpe, não ouvi. — Respondeu, voltando os olhos para o livro, mas sem conseguir ler absolutamente nada.

— Harry... por favor. Me conte o que está acontecendo. — Insistiu ela, colocando uma mão em cima da de Harry.

— Não está acontecendo nada.

— Ron pode não ter percebido, mas eu não sou cega. O que houve entre você e o Malfoy?

— O que tem o Malfoy? — Perguntou Harry, levantando os olhos, um pouco mais interessado no rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

— Sempre que ele passa você fica assim... distraído. Vocês não discutem mais, sequer se encaram.

— Eu achei que fosse um alívio para todos o fato de que nós não brigamos mais, não um problema.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. Acontece que vocês nunca foram indiferentes um ao outro e parece que é isso que está acontecendo. É como... não sei... se vocês não tivessem coragem de se enfrentar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, Mione, não aconteceu nada. Vocês deveriam estar felizes por ele não agir mais como um idiota, ao invés de procurar problemas.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, Harry. Eu só quero ajudar.

O moreno ergueu os orbes verdes, olhando o sonserino de soslaio, para depois encarar Hermione com seriedade.

— Olha, Hermione, não há nada acontecendo que você possa me ajudar. Nada. — E voltou os olhos para o livro, tentando mais uma vez se concentrar. Em vão.

— **# — # —**

_Tenso._

Harry odiava poções. Não era apenas sua inabilidade que o deprimia, ou o ódio de Snape tão bem dirigido. Mas a indiferença de Malfoy.

O grifinório não conseguia evitar observá-lo, o que o levava a cometer ainda mais erros do que o normal. Prendia-se na forma como aquelas mãos delicadas e alvas manejavam a fina faca de prata, e a mania do loiro de afastar os fios claros de cima dos olhos com as costas das mãos, por estar com os dedos sujos.

Era visível o hábito de Malfoy de nunca querer sujar as mãos. Típico de quem fora criado cercado de elfos domésticos para fazer o trabalho pesado. Mas, ironicamente, parecia que naquele momento ele não se importava. Cortava, picava, espremia, separava, com cuidado e paixão, sem ao menos fazer uma de suas conhecidas expressões de desprezo e desagrado. O sonserino mantinha um semblante soberbo e maduro, como se estivesse a realizar um trabalho que demandava extrema dedicação.

Esse era um dos momentos preferidos de Harry, pois ali, na aula de poções, o admirava em seu habitat. E, se fosse discreto, não corria o risco de receber um comentário ácido do loiro.

— **# — # —**

_Gosto. _

Os lábios de Malfoy eram quentes. Harry nunca dera muita atenção ao assunto antes, mas tinha a sensação de que — inconscientemente — esperava que eles fossem frios. Mas eram quentes, tão quentes que ele não queria soltá-los.

Sempre ficava decepcionado quando o loiro saía do curto momento letárgico do _depois_, e não mais se deixava beijar. A pouca intimidade acabava ali, com o fim do breve tocar das línguas.

O grifinório costumava assistir mudo a recobrada de postura de Malfoy. A cada vez a opressão em seu peito aumentava. Sabia que devia dizer algo; qualquer coisa que o fizesse ficar, qualquer coisa que impedisse a retomada da indiferença.

Só que ele não dizia nada. Sempre observava calado e não se surpreendia com a angústia crescente que o assaltava.

Mas o comentário e a cobrança de Hermione foram o fim da picada. Ela era esperta e, enquanto ninguém mais desconfiaria de qualquer contato entre os 'inimigos' que não envolvesse socos e ameaças, Harry sabia que a amiga compreendia e se preocupava.

O entendimento dela apenas fazia com que ele se sentisse culpado por ser tão transparente. Afinal, ele estava dormindo com o inimigo. Tão patético. E, o que deveria ser apenas uma válvula de escape, estava se tornando muito importante.

_Importante demais._

Harry suspirou.

Sua _razão_ mandou que ele continuasse calado.

Seu _instinto_ mandou que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

Ponderou poucos segundos, num momento raro de real reflexão. Pensou se seu instinto era afinado, e até onde sua razão conseguiria ajudá-lo. E desistiu.

— Malfoy!

O grifinório arrependeu-se no mesmo momento em que as palavras deixaram sua boca. O loiro já estava a caminho da porta do vestiário, com sua capa esvoaçando, e parou, estático.

Ele virou-se devagar, e lançou um dos olhares que Harry desconfiava já terem sido patenteados pelo sonserino. Era um interesse sutil disfarçado de desprezo.

— Sim, Potter?

"_Ótimo. Pronto, você tem a atenção dele. E agora?"_

Harry abriu a boca, tendo plena consciência de como parecia patético. Forçou-se a falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

— Hum... bom... eu achei que talvez... — Malfoy aguardou inexpressivo, como se estivesse entediado. — ... nós pudéssemos conversar.

O loiro não disse nada a princípio. Pareceu refletir por alguns segundos, ciente dos inseguros olhos verdes cravados em si. De súbito, ele caminhou devagar até Potter, que se manteve imóvel, ainda com a gravata vermelha e dourada nas mãos.

A tensão, óbvia, incomodou o moreno. Ele esperou ansioso por algum comentário, algum sarcasmo, mas não veio nada. E, quando veio, não era o que Harry esperava.

— Qual é o seu maior medo, Potter?

Harry congelou. Abriu a boca mais uma vez, imaginando se teria ouvido direito e de onde viera aquela pergunta. Percebeu o olhar penetrante e afiado de Malfoy, e imaginou se ele podia ler seus pensamentos.

— Eu... não sei. — Piscou. — Não sei qual é o meu _maior_ medo. — Respondeu. Ele sabia alguns dos seus medos, suas frustrações. Medo de Voldemort, da morte de amigos, de acabar sozinho no final da guerra, de não atender as milhares de expectativas. Mas o maior de todos?

Malfoy simplesmente deu um passo para trás, com um meio sorriso irônico nos lábios. Em seguida virou-se e saiu do vestiário, deixando um Potter curioso e confuso sem entender nada.

— **# — # —**

_Segredo._

Malfoy sentia prazer no orgulho, na intimidação. Não entendia como alguns consideravam a humildade uma qualidade. Qual é a glória em ser subserviente? O ser humano é egoísta por natureza, e qualquer atitude é tomada em beneficio próprio. A humildade não permite o mérito, afasta o orgulho e tira o prazer da conquista.

Não há desejo, amor incondicional. Sempre há a necessidade do retorno, de ser desejado. De ser amado.

E a falta disso em Potter o incomodava. Sempre tão nobre. O grifinório o tirava do sério. Sexo é sexo. E ponto. Satisfação física. Ninguém transa pensando no outro; a plenitude sexual é um dos momentos mais egoístas do ser humano. Mas o moreno teimava em tentar ser carinhoso e criar uma intimidade que não interessava ao sonserino. Grudava querendo beijos ou fixava os olhos verdes nos seus cinzas, como se buscasse algum sentimento. Que não existia.

Definitivamente não existia. Não mesmo. Harry Potter? Jamais. Não, não, não. Não.

A pergunta que Malfoy fizera a Potter, na última semana, fora retórica. Se ele queria conversar, iriam conversar como os homens que eram, não envoltos a coraçõezinhos nojentos. O cicatriz era tão previsível que conseguia ser entediante.

Numa súbita estupidez grifinória ele encenou uma briga em pleno corredor, com direito até a platéia, jogando os dois no chão, apenas para soprar a resposta em seu ouvido.

"Não matar Voldemort."

Oh! Não, jura?

Não que a voz de Potter murmurada tenha sido algo ruim de ouvir, mas desde quando ele recebera liberdade para acossá-lo e agredi-lo? Isso como se o sonserino não tivesse nada melhor para fazer. Potter realmente sabia ser inconveniente.

— **# — # —**

_Medo._

— E o seu, Malfoy?

— O meu o que, Potter?

— Seu maior medo.

Draco sentou-se no chão, ainda nu, não cruzando olhares com o moreno, além de incomodado com a dor nas costas. Pensou com desagrado se alguma vez qualquer Malfoy deixara-se ser tomando num chão frio.

Refletiu calado por alguns momentos. Deveria responder? Bom, _dever_ não era a palavra correta. Ele não devia nada ao Santo Potter. A questão era outra: ele queria responder?

— Ter medo. — Disse firme e indiferente.

O grifinório o observou quieto, com olhos bem abertos, como se estivesse deglutindo a informação e contendo-se para não falar alguma bobagem.

O que era um avanço, pois ele sempre falava bobagens.

— Nisso eu não posso ajudá-lo. – Potter retrucou, com doçura na voz. Draco revirou os olhos.

Cancele o avanço.

O loiro levantou-se e se vestiu com tranqüilidade. Segurou a gravata na mão esquerda e jogou a capa no antebraço. Encarou os olhos verdes com intensidade.

— Eu não pedi, e nem preciso da sua ajuda. — Falou, como se apenas constatasse um fato.

Virou-se e mais uma vez deixou o estático Potter no chão. Só que dessa vez a expressão no rosto moreno era de segurança, como se em momento algum tivesse se arrependido da questão, e tivesse chegado a uma conclusão há muito almejada.

_Faço nosso o meu segredo mais sincero_

_E desafio o instinto dissonante._

_A insegurança não me ataca quando erro_

_E o teu momento passa a ser o meu instante._

_E o teu medo de ter medo de ter medo_

_Não faz da minha força solução._

_Teu corpo é meu espelho e em ti navego_

_E sei que tua correnteza não tem direção.  
_

— **# — # —**

_Sem Direção. _

Para Harry, estar com Draco soava certo. Como se fosse óbvio. Feito pra ser. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, era errado. Fadado ao fracasso, um caso perdido. Inimigos jurados desde o primeiro instante. Trevas e luz, branco e negro, blábláblá... Tristemente _clichê_.

Quantas vezes o grifinório imaginara como _eles_ seriam se tudo fosse diferente? E se a guerra sequer tivesse acontecido? E se Voldemort não fosse tão poderoso? Se ele não existisse? E se seus pais não tivessem falecido? Afinal, Harry era um Potter, sobrinho de um Black, famílias tradicionais e respeitadas no mundo da magia.

Se os Malfoys não fossem tão extremos quanto à importância do sangue, as famílias poderiam ter se dado bem. Harry poderia ter crescido com Draco.

Ou mesmo se o grifinório não pudesse fugir de seu fatídico destino, e seus pais tivessem que morrer. Mesmo assim, se Draco não possuísse ideais tão radicais e não fosse tão arrogante a ponto de insultar Hagrid na Madame Malkins, e os Weasleys naquele encontro no trem, o moreno teria aceitado a mão alva. Afinal, Potter estava deslumbrado, além de ansioso por companhia e amigos.

Conseqüentemente, talvez ele não tivesse tido medo de entrar na Sonserina. Passar a adolescência com o loiro sem dúvida afetaria a ambos. Talvez então eles tivessem ficado juntos antes. Talvez Draco estivesse do lado da luz.

Harry virou o corpo na grama, encontrando a visão das costas claríssimas, sem nenhuma mancha ou cicatriz. Conteve o desejo de tocar a pele coberta com uma fina camada de suor, passar as pontas dos dedos no pescoço esguio e retirar as poucas folhas verdes grudadas nos fios dourados.

Franzindo a testa, ele apoiou o cotovelo na grama, e colocou o rosto na mão esquerda, quieto, não querendo quebrar o momento. Divagou um pouco mais, indignado com a linha de pensamentos que o sonserino causava nele. Definitivamente, Malfoy estava enlouquecendo-o. Deixando-o sem direção.

— Potter. – A voz do loiro cortou o silêncio, mas ele não se virou. — O que você quer?

Encabulado, o moreno viu em sua mente várias possibilidades. Dizer que queria beijá-lo e nunca mais largá-lo. Dizer que queria arrastá-lo a força para o seu lado na guerra. Que queria exibi-lo a toda Hogwarts, e pelo menos uma vez na vida dar razão aos tablóides para falarem dele, de Harry Potter e seu '_affair'_. E ficar feliz com isso, pois assim todos saberiam a quem pertencia o sonserino de pele de alabastro.

Harry suspirou e voltou a se deitar de costas no chão. Encarou o pouco do céu escuro que era visível através das copas das árvores ali na beira da Floresta Proibida.

— Nada, Malfoy. — Respondeu claramente deprimido.

O sonserino, para a surpresa do moreno, virou-se e ficou na mesma posição em que Potter estava antes, cravando então o olhar cinza nos olhos verdes. Ficou imóvel alguns instantes, como se silenciosamente digladiasse com seus pensamentos.

Ou pelo menos assim pareceu a Harry, que não conseguia pensar em nada além de como o loiro era lindo.

— A resposta é não, Potter, seja qual for a sua pergunta.

Harry não teve reação. Não esperava que Malfoy lhe desse atenção, muito menos que respondesse suas perguntas mudas. Ele era tão previsível assim?

— Mas eu não perguntei nada! — Retrucou, indignado.

— Sim, perguntou. E a resposta é obviamente não. E você sabe o porquê.

O sonserino levantou-se, e começou a já costumeira rotina de se arrumar, enquanto o grifinório xingava-se por ter arruinado o momento. Não sabia direito como nem por que, mas sabia que tinha arruinado.

— E se quiser manter isso, — o loiro continuou, e fez um movimento delicado, mas firme, com as mãos, indicando a grama onde ambos haviam estado deitados. — esqueça. Eu sou _Draco Malfoy_. Você é _Harry Potter_. Fim da história. Escolha se isso é suficiente, porque não há mais nada que você possa conseguir.

— **# — # —**

_Leões. _

A pele alva finalmente apareceu marcada.

Harry percebeu por acaso. Estava tão acostumado a observar o loiro, que notou como ele — sempre discretamente — tocava o antebraço esquerdo.

Não esperou um encontro. Não aguardou a noite. Seguiu-o na primeira oportunidade, e, quando achou-se sozinho com ele em um corredor, apressou o passo e puxou-o pelo ombro com força.

— Por que, Draco? — Perguntou, segurando com força o pulso do sonserino, enquanto levantava com raiva a manga da camisa branca.

Malfoy permaneceu apático. Não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, não teceu nenhum comentário. O grifinório segurou o choque entre os olhares, deixando claro sua raiva por terem manchado a pele até então imaculada. E por o loiro ter permitido.

— Ninguém me obrigou, Potter. _Esta_ é a minha escolha. Não há como você salvar alguém que não quer ser salvo. — Malfoy disse, com a voz arrastada.

Potter soltou-o e fechou os olhos. Fez de tudo para guardar a raiva, não estourar, não pular no pescoço dele e fazê-lo engolir toda essa burrice. Ele tinha que se arrepender, desistir, enxergar o óbvio. Enxergar o _certo_!

Harry suspirou.

_Como salvar alguém que não é uma vítima?_

_E como crer num herói que não faz idéia se realmente há solução?_

O Garoto-que-Sobreviveu abriu os olhos, encarando os de Draco. Não, aquilo não era o suficiente. Nunca seria.

Mas o que em sua vida fora o bastante, afinal?

O moreno se aproximou, segurando o antebraço dele mais uma vez, passando com muita leveza os dedos desajeitados na marca escura. Sentiu Draco estremecer, mas se controlar com destreza.

Levantou o olhar.

— Quero te ver hoje à noite. — Sussurrou.

Beijou de leve os lábios finos, não encarando mais o loiro, não querendo mais buscar uma solução. Pois ele iria se afogar, sufocar, atordoar e se deixar dominar. Virou-se resoluto, entendendo pela primeira vez o que significava entrar deliberadamente numa cova de leões.

_Mas, tão certo quanto o erro de ser barco_

_A motor e insistir em usar os remos_

_É o mal que a água faz quando se afoga_

_E o salva-vidas não está lá porque não vemos.  
_

— **# — # —**

**N/A 01:** Calíope, você sabe que eu comecei essa fic há 3 eras, com a intenção de te dar de Natal. Mas a correria fez com que eu realmente a desenvolvesse apenas a partir de Fevereiro. Sei que seu aniversário passou (óbvio, eu estava na festa), mas a fic vai de coração. Muita alegria, muita felicidade, muito Drarry e muitas fics. Beijos!

Muitos beijos também para a Srta. Mizuki, que foi a primeira a ler a fanfic. Mi, sua opinião foi muito importante. E para a Dana Norram, que fez uma tremenda betagem. Sabe, Dana, eu se fosse você cobraria... rs

**N/A 02:** Para começar, tenham em mente que essa é a minha primeira fic de HP, e provavelmente a única em muito tempo. O universo tem detalhes demais, e por mais que eu devore fics e os livros há um bom tempo, ainda não tenho intimidade suficiente para me arriscar. Essa fic iria ter a visão do Harry o tempo todo, mas eu acabei inserindo duas cenas na visão do Draco, apenas por fetiche. E, aliás, elas foram um parto. Mas a música segue na visão do Harry mesmo, não do Draco.

Eu também preferi não optar por um tempo-espaço exato. Daria muito trabalho.

Oh, e ignorem que no terceiro livro fala-se que o maior medo do Harry seria o medo do próprio medo. Por mais que soe corajoso como o bom grifinório que ele é, acho que isso se encaixa mais com a personalidade do Draco. O lance de não querer errar, o perfeccionismo, não admitir falhas. Afinal, o medo sem controle é uma fraqueza. Pelo menos eu acho que essa seja uma visão sonserina (Não que eles também achem a coragem impulsiva inteligente, mas enfim...). Como Grifinória essa minha análise também pode ser meio precária!

Thanks para quem leu!


End file.
